


You Were Never Supposed to Happen

by knightofdreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), OFC - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Avengers chapter coming soon, F/F, F/M, Have mercy on my soul, I AM SORRY, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Music themed chapters will come later, characters not mentioned in first chapter will be mentioned later, just got the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was all real?</p><p>The Doctor? Sherlock? John?</p><p>Dean Winchester? Sam? Castiel?</p><p>Well, Jensen has no choice but to find out. He is Dean Winchester, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was nice while it lasted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks guys. This is an actual work. A chapter thing and maybe a series thing. Okay. Cool. Bye.

He could see the meteors in the sky. Falling angels, every single one of them, and he clutched his little brother tightly.  
“What are they?” whispered Sammy.  
“They’re falling…angels…everyone” he said to himself in awe.  
He could feel the absence of his angel, the slight feeling that Castiel wasn’t there. He could feel pain, and almost wished that he didn’t instinctively know that he was going to have another hell of a year.  
“CASTIEL” he screamed one last time  
Jensen woke up, in a cold sweat, breathing hard enough to make his lungs burst out of his skin. He groaned, and fell back on the pillow. His wife stirred next to him and asked sleepily “Jen, are you okay? Did you have another dream about work?”   
He struggled up and tore the curtains open. It was still dark, but there weren’t any comet like angels streaking across the sky. “I’m…fine” he muttered and slipped back into bed. “It must have been another dream.”   
Danneel nodded and snuggled up against him. “It’s not real, so you don’t have to worry about it, sweetheart.” She gave him a kiss and fell asleep again. He nodded weakly and closed his eyes and repeated in his mind.   
It’s not real   
It’s not real  
It’s not real 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day he was at the airport ready to get on for Colossalcon. Jared had been talking his ear off nonstop stories that adventures he and Gen had gotten into. Misha was almost late, but he came running to the hangar haphazardly. “Sorry” he panted “I…overslept. ”  
Overslept, Jensen thought, you look like you got hit by a freight train.   
He caught Misha’s eye. Misha looked haggard, like he had the exact same night Jensen had. So he hung back, and said casually to Misha “Bad dream last night?” Misha looked at him startled. “I think I’m thinking about work too much.” Jensen nodded, as if to say same here. “I woke up screaming.” Jensen stared at him. “It hurt. I could feel it leaving. Like I had no place anymore, I felt powerless.” Misha looked down as he walked and gazed at the plane thoughtfully before going up the stairs. “I feel bad for Cas man. I really do.”   
A girl with dark hair and dark eyes sat in the plane talking to the pilot and Ben easily. She saw them come up the plane and squeaked. “Ben, hey, who’s the new kid?” She glared at Misha through her purple framed glasses and he brought her close in a hug. “That’s Jill Paloma. She’s one of my newbies on the crew and she offered to help us out with this next con.” Jill struggled halfheartedly in Misha’s embrace before she accepted the hug with a resigned smile. “What do you do, kid?” Jared asked. “I write” she explained as she started to fix Misha’s hair “I haven’t written any episode yet, but I’m waiting for my time to get my episode. Maybe I’ll get the one where Crowley gets his ass whooped.”   
Jensen smiled. She returned it, friendly and sad, like she knew some horrible accident of his. “Where are you from?” She whipped her head over to Misha. “Texas” she answered “I was born around the Corpus area, but I spent most of my life in a city near the border named McAllen.” Misha nodded and tugged her to another side of the plane to talk to her.   
“Pretty cute” Jared motioned towards her “I hope your girl looks like her when she gets older.” Jensen wasn’t thinking any of that sort, but nodded his agreement. Jared didn’t notice, and began talking about his other latest adventure (“So Jen and I took a trip to Portugal and you wouldn’t believe the people there…”) and he noticed the screen blinking with an unanswered call. Voice message, hum, how convenient, he thought, and pressed the button to listen to it .  
“Dean, it’s Castiel. I don’t know where I am, and I don’t know how long it’s going to take me, but I’m coming to you. Don’t move. No, move, go back to the lair and I’ll find my way back. I’ll help you. I…I may not be angel anymore—but I can help somehow. I’m coming for you Dean.”   
He froze and the phone slipped from his fingers and onto the floor. Everyone looked at him for the sound. Jill eyed him quietly, sizing him up. Jensen gave everyone a reassuring smile and started talking to Jared again. Jill couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, and he didn’t know whether to be flattered or frightened.   
The hours slipped away and he was listening to his music when Jill slid into the seat next to him. She smiled at him in greeting, and he gave one back. She took out a pad of paper and wrote him a question.   
Are you okay? You seem tense. Who was that who called you?   
He froze again, and then took the paper and pencil.   
Yeah, I’m fine. It was just something crazy. It was an old friend.   
Okay, Jensen, you know I’m here in case you need help.   
Yeah, I know. Ben got you here because of it.   
Well, yes, that’s my official duty. But if you, Jared, or Misha need any help, or need someone to talk to, I can give you my number.   
Jensen smiled. The girl had a thing about her .  
Is part of your job making people feel better?   
She brightened and scribbled something else.   
Ben never set any limits on my job. But I am being serious; you can have my number in case you need it .  
Jensen stifled a grin and took the pencil again.   
Are you giving me your number?  
She colored and wrote furiously.   
You wish, buddy. This is just for emergencies.   
Emergencies, right okay I got it.   
She smiled again and gave him a kiss on the brow. “Good night, Jensen” she curled into the chair and closed her eyes. Soon he heard even breathing and he had the strongest urge to take her in his arms and sleep with her. 

“Dean…this is my sister. Her name is Ariel. This is her brother Sandelphon.” Dean looked at him in incredulity. Sam and Kevin looked at each other. “Hey, family reunion, this works out great” Kevin cries enthusiastically. Ariel gave him a wry smile. She noticed Dean and gave him a bright smile. She made anyone feel okay, with her brown eyes and dark hair pooling around her shoulders.  
“Thank you for letting us stay here, Mr. Winchester” she said softly “You didn’t know the chaos we were in.” Dean nodded, numb. She looked at him, gave him a concerned look and looked mournful. “I’m so sorry” she whispered “I wish I could help.” He hugged her and whispered into her ear “It’s not your place to. Don’t worry about it.” She snuggled into him and sighed.   
“So, do I know you or am I thinking things?”  
His eyes flew open and he could feel his heart pumping a fast rhythm. A slight gasp came from the chair next to him and Jill shot up and eyes wide and a slight scream on her lips clapped in by her mouth. She stared at him in awe. Everyone else was asleep, and Jensen held her hand. “Why am I dreaming about you” she whispered fiercely “What the hell is going on here?”   
“Why am I dreaming about my character? Why am I dreaming about Dean?”   
“You wouldn’t believe me even if I tried to tell you.” Her voice was harsh and unforgiving, like she learned something about him that she needed to fix.   
“Try me, babe.”   
“Have you seen 1984?”   
“Yeah, of course, it’s a classic. Who hasn’t seen it is the actual question?”   
“Well try 1984 with Supernatural. You’re Dean Winchester, but you just forgot. You ‘died’. What happened though was that story…the story went on. It wasn’t supposed to go on.”  
Jensen gripped her shoulders and she didn’t wince. “What do you mean ‘it wasn’t supposed to go on’?” She sighed, and gave him an angel stare.   
“You were supposed to die at the end of the third season. You—you weren’t supposed to get out of hell. It wasn’t even Castiel’s fault. It was Eric’s. You aren’t the only person this has happened to.” She clutched at him and whispered furiously. “Jared is actually Sam. Misha is actually Castiel. Jim is Bobby. Mark is Crowley. All of them are real. People you see at the con are their actual characters. Bob Downey is actual Iron Man and Ben Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman are actually Sherlock and John. Do you understand? You were never supposed to LIVE.”  
“But who are you? Who the hell are you?” She looked at him with a withering stare. “I’m Jill. They” she pointed up at the sky “call me Ariel. They told me to come and help you out.”  
“Help with what?”   
She growled, a rippling sound coming from deep within her and she pinned him with her eyes. Her eyes were a bright golden color instead of the brown he saw before. His breath caught in his throat.   
“I’m here to save all of your asses from what was put on you. The story is going to go on, whether it wants to or not. I’ll make sure of that.”  
She let him go and walked to the restroom. She had no intention of using it except checking one thing. She called a good friend of hers. “Hello” the voice answered. “It’s time” she said and hung up. 

 

One hour later, a shocked Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch, Matt Smith, David Tennant, Karen Gillan, Jenna Louise Coleman, and Billie Piper were watching in stunned silence as a kid named Seth Gallagher who was a tech working who had just revealed himself as Sandelphon while Steven Moffat fainted and Mark Gatiss giggled delightedly in the background.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Carl Solomon, I'm With You in Rockland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are keeping on this. Heck yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hi.

The kid with the shotgun takes his eye on the target  
Makes his aim real smooth and tries to think brave like  
He gonna make his daddy real proud  
Singing and dancing giving him the jive  
But he ain’t nowhere with no daddy  
Daddy’s gone and brothers take control  
Oh look how sweet, they wanna help out  
One’s dead, two’s down, three’s out of the picture, and four’s got his ass out the door  
And I tell ‘em “I seen the best minds of my generation starving hysterical naked  
And they was dragging themselves up the streets of dawn, looking for that angry fix  
While the angel headed hipsters burned for that connection to my home, and I says  
I says stop guys, you don’t know what kinda gnarly shit we up to  
Neal Cassady ain’t got shit on us  
He ain’t got shit on us.  
Jill looked up from the poem she was scribbling hurriedly on the paper while the three men just contemplated her existence. “Yes” she answered, waggling her fingers “I’m an angel; I can just search through your mind whenever the hell I want.” Misha perked up at her. “So you’re my sister” She nodded, and scribbled more words on the paper.  
“Mm, yes, I did say that. It does cancel out the thought of you fucking me in the hotel room.” Misha reddened and she smirked down at the poem. Jensen just looked at her bemusedly, pushing hair out of her face and scribbling more words and giving out fantastic cries when she found some new thing she could use.  
“What I don’t get” Jared started “is that I’m Sam, but I’m also Jared. Is that even possible?” Her fingers still flew across the page, writing words with meaning. “You weren’t Jared in the first place. You were Sam. You have memories of Jared, growing up in Texas, but it was fabricated by someone trying to keep the secret of the Winchesters away from the general public.” She twiddled the pencil between her fingers, giving the boys a thoughtful look.  
“Usually I’d say this is Crowley’s fault…but when I approached Mark he had no idea either. I had to break the stasis on him and he wasn’t very forgiving as he started yelling that I’d pay for putting him under a spell. This is someone else at work.”  
“Oh come on, who’s that powerful and likes to play games like that?” Jill didn’t answer, merely pointed at the sky. Misha scoffed. “Like Rob would do something like that” he retorted uneasily. She shook her head and said “You got the wrong pantheon.”  
“It isn’t even in a pantheon. Is anyone familiar with a man named Christopher Hitchens?”  
Misha nodded and the rest stared at him. “He’s the God hater. How could you not know that?” “We aren’t dorks” Jared shot at him, and Misha pouted. “Well” she continued testily, shooting a heated glare at Jared, who looked at her with a sheepish grin “Rob Benedict’s God. And seeing as he’s not there, up in Heaven, he’s gotten into messing with everything, including the stories, and I have to fix that.”  
“You have to fix it? Why can’t I help you? I’m Castiel after all.” Misha tried, and she shrugged it off. “Your story doesn’t continue with me, Cas. I’ve got a few of the family helping me out on this one. You and your human go and finish the rest of the story.” She began scribbling words again, slashing sentences in the pad, and Jensen couldn’t help but think that she was actually really upset. The girl would have made a perfect actress, if she wasn’t, well, an angel.  
“But how is the story supposed to end?”  
Jill looked up, and gave them all the most beautiful smile they had seen, sad and happy and joyful and resigned. “It ends however you want it to end. That’s the beauty of that free will thing. You just get to choose, you choose whatever the heck you want, and you write stories about it.” Her hand slowed down and she seemed to sag. “You all just write stories…”  
“But anyways” she continued “all my job requires is bringing you and certain people together so this story gets interesting. Then I go and” her face gave a little spasm “kick Hitchens from Dad’s chair. That should be interesting. Carlin was bawling the last time I checked angel radio, and you don’t want to know how many times I heard cock and fuck on it.” She gave a disgusted noise. “It may not be in the bible to use that language, but seriously, George, the language isn’t pretty.  
She stood up and left the pad on the seat. “I’m going to go check on the others. You go and read my little poems and I’ll call my brothers and my sisters.” Jensen saw the words on the paper. “What was she writing that was so important?” Jared asked, and Jensen read, looking at the second page.  
“You ain’t got shit on me  
I saw you when you were learning about your feet  
I saw your emperor diddle little boys in the pool  
And call them something disgustingly cute, like minnows  
I saw all of the gods, those creators laughing it up at the spring social  
And you bastards, creating and thrumming with life like your daddies you worshipped  
I wish I could give you the finger. I wish I could tell you to fuck off  
I’m honestly jealous of you. I want to create too. I want my own works too.  
You have the power, and I don’t, do you see where we don’t meet on this?  
I want it, I just want one story, one movie, something  
I want to be someone else like an actor  
Or write a story like a writer  
The heavenly connection to that starry dynamo in the machinery of the night   
Isn’t so good with me anymore now that I have seen the way you all live  
If I die, let me be born as a human. If I fall, let me be happy with a human life  
And I’m with all of you, and you too, Carl Solomon, I’m with you  
I’m with you in Rockland, you adorable protozoans with emotion  
I’m with you all in Rockland, where you’re madder than I”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Seth Gallagher looked up from his guitar, and gave them a lazy smile. The casts of the other two TV shows stared back at him. His wings were unfurled and fluttered to the tunes to the guitar. It continued like this for ten minutes, before Billie piped up shyly.   
“There are more of us? Will we meet them?”  
He nodded, and strummed thoughtfully. “You’re going to meet soon. All of you, I think.”  
“Who brought us together?” Benedict gathered enough courage to ask.  
“The rest of my family, we’re the ones who weren’t touched by the bastard.”  
“Ah yes, Christopher Hitchens” Mark’s eyes glittered mischievously.  
He nodded, and checked his phone. Jill checked in. Next was Lacy and Xavier, who checked in smartly. This is gonna be all right after all, he thought, pleased.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lacy Stewart, also known as the archangel Haniel, talked to the four Miserables actors gently.  
“It’s my job to help you get to the path of your story. That’s the first part of my job, then I am done here.”  
Aaron asked tentatively “Where are you going?” George piped up “Why can’t we help you?” Haniel gave them a firm look. “It isn’t your place to. Your story doesn’t continue with me, sweetheart. I have to do this with my family.” Amanda looked at her with a concerned expression, but she steadied it with a reassuring smile and sent a text to her brother Seth.  
Samantha stayed there, silent, watching the archangel with keen eyes. The smile gave her hope, but her eyes were sad and lovely and apologetic. “I don’t believe that” she whispered “I don’t believe that at all.” The archangel gave her another smile, thinking that the human had a nice sense of optimism when she knew that the archangel wasn’t going to come back.  
“I still don’t believe it” Samantha whispered, insistent.  
She better believe it while the good parts lasted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Xavier Daniels, also known as the archangel Jeremiel, gave them steely eyes. The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings cast looked back at him. The argument was similar as the one his siblings had with the others.   
“We want to help” Billy insisted.  
“That’s not going to happen” Xavier snapped.  
“But we can help! We are the characters with the most power!” Richard objected  
“And also the most to lose” Xavier hissed “Do you see why you can’t do that?”  
The casts were silenced and deflated, and Xavier rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Humans weren’t really his strong suit, even if he loved them with all his might. His eyes had years of sorrow etched into the grey and pupils. “I’m sorry” he whispered.  
“People are going to get hurt with this. You aren’t the only beings this has happened to. Your stories don’t continue with me, my friends. I have to do what I have to do. That’s just how…that’s just how it has to be. I am sorry.”  
He hid his face as he walked away quickly, tears welling in his eyes, and sent a quick text to his siblings announcing the breaking of the news. He stifled a sob and shook silently. He wished he could be with him. He could. He really could. It wouldn’t be so bad, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darren Lancaster, known as the archangel Zadkiel, rubbed his face as he argued with a petulant Robert Downey Jr. “You aren’t going to change my mind” Robert decided “I’m going to help you whether you like it or not.”  
Tom begged him to stay with them. “You either stay with us or we come with you. Please, Darren, please, I beg you.”  
The archangel sagged. “I’m sorry, I can’t let you. Your story doesn’t continue with me. I’m sorry. You are really good people. I wish I could stay, but this is what the plan says, and it has to stay that way.”  
Chris Hemsworth shook his head stubbornly. “Plans can change.”  
Darren groaned, and tried not to cry. “I am so sorry. But this can’t change.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Azrael (human name Terry Morales) kept reassuring Bradley James and Colin Morgan that she was going to be okay.  
“You need to have someone help you.”  
“That’s why I have my siblings.”  
“But you need more help.”  
“I’m sorry, but that isn’t going to happen.”  
“Why the hell not, Terry?”  
“This isn’t a game. This is your story. I don’t fit in it.”  
“We can make you fit.”  
“Don’t worry, guys, I will be fine.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Her heart broke. They shouldn’t be this noble.  
“I’m sorry. But you’re going to have to, guys. It’s all you can do.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jill picked up her pencil and wrote quickly to get her ideas from her mind to her pencil.  
Don’t fall in love with me  
I’m a wreck  
Don’t fall in love with me  
I don’t know how to love  
You have no idea what you’re getting into  
So please, my good man  
Please don’t fall in love with me  
Because in a couple of days  
Or a month  
Or a week  
I will be gone  
I will be so gone  
And I must leave you   
I won’t put you through pain  
She looked up from her writing, and caught Jensen’s eyes. He smiled slowly, and she gave him sad eyes and a bitter quirk of her lips.  
I am so sorry, my love  
I just can’t help you  
Please do not fall in love with me

 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr at: girl-witha-phoenix-tattoo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH


End file.
